red scots
by madhatter48
Summary: a red john case. and orphaned teenager. how will the team react? please r&r cos its first fanfic. slight jisbon, jello whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic so please be nice. How come I always end up on mentalist when I'm supposed to be doing homework anyhow? Complete nonsense set after s2 finale.

**Disclaimer: not mine belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc. If I owned would I be doing history homework err...no!

* * *

**

'Crap' Lisbon muttered as she put down the phone from the local PD, 'just what we need.' Lisbon began to straighten the documents on her desk before summing up the courage to walk into the bullpen to announce, 'Red Johns killed again, local PD just called it in, handing it over to us' Jane leapt of the sofa and started to head for the car, the rest of the team following knowing that if it is the real Red John the Jane is going to be depressed for a while. 'Cho, you ride with Rigsby and Van Pelt, I'll take Jane' Lisbon ordered.

As they entered the house a police officer briefed them on the details, 'Tony Barnton, early fifties, time of death around 2 hours ago, called in by an anonymous phone call in a call box down the road about 45 minutes ago. Body in the upstairs bedroom, third door on your right.'

'Thanks,' Lisbon and Jane said at the same time. 'Lisbon, before I decide if it's Red John let's explore a bit' Jane whispered. Lisbon confused by his unwillingness turned to question but realised that Jane was crouching beside a small door under the stairs. Lisbon pulled out her gun and opened the door, inside were some plant pots and bags of seeds but more interesting was the pile of 'potato sacks' which were moving, glancing at Jane and receiving an encouraging nod she quickly pulled the sacks away finding a child, around the age of 13 Jane deduced, glaring at Lisbon.

'Hi there, I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI' Lisbon said soothingly, holstering her gun, 'it's going to be OK. What's your name?'

'I'm Harriet' the girl said in a Scottish accent, 'Red John killed again and completely ruined my life, again' the girl spoke with an air of authority surprising Lisbon.

'Tell me Harriet, how do you know that it's Red John?' Jane asked quickly.

'The smiley on the wall. That's his mark that is. Only I've not seen it yet, just heard the officers talking. When they were calling you lot in.' Harriet replied no change in emotion. This girl could give Cho a run for his money Lisbon thought.

'I haven't seen it either and seeing as my job is to find criminals, I think I'll go have a quick look. One last question, who is the man upstairs? How are you related?' Jane said standing up.

'That's two but he is my uncle, Tony Barnton. Can I see it too, you never know, I might discover something. But seen as I just moved in, I probably won't recognise much.' Harriet answered jokily a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

'Are you sure about that? It can be quite disturbing. Oh, what did you mean by saying your life has been ruined again? Lisbon questioned gently patting her shoulder.

'I'm fine. I have a strong stomach having seen crime scenes before. Let's just say my past ain't pretty' Harriet answered politely but both Jane and Lisbon noticed the flash of anger and sorrow pass across the girls face.

* * *

**How was it? It's a bit random but hey. Reviews would be nice but not if you cant be bothered (like me).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am, again. Very random but fun. **

**Disclaimer: not mine belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc.**

Entering the bedroom was like a scene from a horror movie. The first thing seen was obviously the red smiley face, painted on a mirror. Turning to look at the bed the once white sheets were covered in bloodstains, and lying on the floor under the window was the body. Staring at the ceiling wearing a half shocked - half scared expression. Lisbon and Jane cringed slightly at the amount of blood but Harriet just stood there looking, if possible, remotely bored. 'If you want me to ID him, it's definitely Tony Barnton.' I'd know that face anywhere, Harriet thought to herself.

'Thanks. OK, positive ID made the coroner can remove the body' Lisbon commented checking out the window, seeing Van Pelt and Rigsby taking statements from various people, many looking exceedingly shell shocked. Cho was nowhere to be seen but her questions were answered when she heard his voice taking more details from the sheriff downstairs.

Jane observed everything- the blood, the body the photos in the room. A woman featured in many, dark hair, quite tall, at least one face lift. Probably an ex –wife or partner that had left a while ago, before Tony had moved house. Turning his attention to the people in the room he noticed it was just himself, Lisbon and Harriet. He noticed Lisbon watching out the window, her moment of anxiety which passed after Cho began to speak again. She looked incredibly beautiful with the light catching her emerald green eyes, making them sparkle. No, he must not think of her like that, she is the boss and Red John must come first even if he did have feelings for her. He could not and would not betray his wife and child. Moving on to the girl, Harriet. She took in the crime scene, surveying details as a cop would. She was right about one thing; she could handle crime scenes well. Possibly a violent past? No, a tragic past which she longed to forget. Jane decided his best route was to find out her past, only the relevant info (the interesting bits) so not to annoy Lisbon too much but enough to get that spark into her eyes.

'Jane, Jane?' Lisbon stood there staring at him like he'd just done the most stupid thing, 'You OK? You looked a bit out of it. You're supposed to catch criminals, I know this is hard but, could you get the girl to open up a bit. She's a bit guarded and to be honest she's quite scary with the way she can just deal with this like it happens all the time. Jane looked Lisbon in the eyes and said, 'you know, you should stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I will talk to the girl though, she seems a bit tense. She's a very good actress, the complete opposite from you; you are as translucent as a window.'

'So Harriet, you wanna tell us what you know? 'Cos it's confusing my dear Lisbon over here, and myself for that matter how you are so casual about this' Jane asked in the interrogation room, touching Lisbon on the arm as her mentioned her. 'And how come you are living out here when you are so clearly from Scotland?'

'Long story. Basically all my relatives are dead. My other aunt and uncle were murdered in their house in Birmingham, Grandparents died of old age and my parents were blown up in an animal right protest,' Harriet shrugged, voice unchanged as if discussing the weather not her horrific past, 'Uncle Tony was my last relative. He's always been in America, met his partner Robin out here. The woman you saw in the photos. After they split he moved house and was very welcoming to me. I don't know why anyone would kill him, I mean it's not like he has some high profile job, he's a software consultant not the head of the Mafia.'

'Right, you're free to go. You can stay around here if you want to but it's not going to be the easiest of places to be. We'll see you around.' Lisbon cut in, looking at Jane for reassurance getting a smile as a reply. Harriet left the room and headed for the kitchenette, it had been obvious she was going to stick around.

'She doesn't have a place to stay. Social Services don't want her, what will she do?' Jane asked Lisbon sharply as soon as the door had closed.

''Er, I guess she could stay with me. I'll ask Hightower in a minute. I'm going to look up her file and see what I can find about her Aunt and Uncle's murder, see if there's a connection.'

**Random ending i know but hopefully it will end in Jisbon. Fingers crossed! Review ... or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha... English was boring today so i thought more about the story... and came up with this. Who needs Julius Caesar when you can have Patrick Jane :)?**

**Disclaimer: not mine belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc.**

'I'm not happy about this but as long as it does not affect your work on the case, i will let you look after the girl.' Hightower finished fixing her stare on Lisbon.

'Of course not boss,' was Lisbon's only reply 'I will keep it out of the office.'

'You can go' was Hightower's only reply.

'Harriet, can I have a word?' Lisbon asked a little bit anxiously as she passed the kitchenette.

'Sure. What about?' Harriet replied not looking up from the piece of paper she was reading.

'Well, you know how you said you have no family remaining, I thought you might need a place to stay, so do you want to stay at mine? Even if it's only for a short while.' Lisbon rushed the words out, clearly a sign she was nervous Harriet noticed.

'If that's alright with you then, of course. Thanks' Harriet steadied her tone, trying to keep a calm mask up. Noticing Lisbon's curiosity at the piece of paper in her hand she explained, 'copy of my statement, wanted to check there were no mistakes'

'Right. I still have to read it through. Jane might be interested in reading it as well. At the end of the day we'll go pick up some of your things so that you can be comfortable.' Lisbon added thinking about what she could have said.

'_My name is Harriet Barnton, I am the niece of the victim_. _It started off as a normal day, well as normal as any since I moved here. Uncle Tony was checking his emails and I was getting ready for school. As I finished my breakfast, the doorbell rang and Tony went to open it checking who it was first. He told me to hide somewhere fast, this was at around 8.15. I went and hid under the stairs hiding below some potato sacks, where Agent Lisbon found me. I heard Tony run upstairs with someone else. A few minutes later I heard a load groan and a thud. One person came back down the stairs slowly. I stayed hidden until Agent Lisbon found me at around 10.30. That is all I know.'_

'I see you've read her statement' Jane said gesturing to the piece of paper with his right hand and passing a mug of steaming coffee to her using his left.

'Yeah. It seems reliable enough, and she can't possibly be Red John as we know it's a man of height around 6 feet. Harriet is the same height as me, and she only came to the country a week ago.' Lisbon sighed taking a long sip from the mug Jane gave her.

'Don't worry about her. She won't hurt you or anything. She's just a teenage girl with a bit of a past.' Jane pointed out reassuringly, 'I'll have a word with her. Share feelings about Red John and that. Seeing her cope has made me think about what i really want to do with my life.'

'Hey Jane, you wanted to talk?' Harriet caught him on his way out of Lisbon's office.

'Yes, how did you..? never mind. Yeah, how you been doing?'

'I'm good, and i'm not the only one who can pick up on hints.' Harriet answered both questions anyway.

'Right. I wanted to talk to you about Red John, he messes with your brain. Tries to ruin you by making you feel guilty. Don't let him get to you, believe me once you're in the spiral it's hard to get out.' Jane spoke with a slightly unhappy edge to his voice.

'I won't let him get at me, and you can move on. I've seen the way you look at Lisbon, she likes you back you know. You're the one who's let Red John get at them, if you move on, get rid of your wish for revenge you could lead a relatively normal life.' Harriet quickly retorted shocking Jane, and Van Pelt who'd been listening in, 'Oh I asked Cho why you're here helping if you're not an agent. He thought it would be a good idea for me to know.'

'OK..' Jane said utterly amazed at what this girl could pick up on so fast.

**Probs really boring chapter but it got rid of some stress. Writing fanfics can be relaxing with a slice of pizza... hmm reviews would be nice too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some indirect Jisbon here. Fun to write and hopefully fun to read... well better than homework anyhow?**

**Disclaimer: not mine belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc.**

'So, you want some pizza? I need to get some more groceries tomorrow after work. But pizza should be OK for tonight yeah?' Lisbon asked as she walked into her apartment.

'Pizza's good. I'll just go dump my things,' Harriet replied quickly running into the spare room.

After a few hours of watching TV Harriet decided she would try to sleep, so saying a quick good night to Lisbon she headed for the spare room.

Thank goodness, Lisbon thought to herself after Harriet had left the room. Heading off to her own room she sat down on the bed and pondered what she had heard Harriet saying to Jane. How much did she like him? Did he like her as much as Harriet had said? Thinking about these things she changed and climbed into bed thinking that after a good nights sleep she would be able to clear her head and think in the morning.

Lisbon jerked awake, 'Urgh, three o'clock,' then she heard the noise again, louder, like a sob. Jumping into action she quickly shoved her slippers roughly onto her feet and made her way to Harriet's door. The crying was much clearer now and as Lisbon opened the bedroom door she found the sight heartbreaking. Harriet was curled up on the bed crying her eyes out onto the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds, 'shh it's OK' Lisbon soothed tugging Harriet into a hug. Harriet turned her head and burst into more sobs, hugging the brunette back. 'It's going to be alright' Lisbon repeated trying to convince herself as well as the unhappy teen.

'I'm sorry, it's just the way I cope' Harriet explained after the tears subsided, 'I bottle it all up, keeping a straight face because if I didn't then I would just fall apart completely,'

Lisbon, knowing exactly how she felt, just nodded her head in agreement.

'I know this is probably a lot to ask, but can i come in to work with you again tomorrow. I want to catch this guy but i'm not hell-bent on revenge like Jane,' Harriet continued voice gradually becoming steadier.

'Of course, but I'm afraid we can't tell you much seen as it's an ongoing investigation' Lisbon agreed hesitantly but meaning every word of what she said. _Beep beep,_ Lisbon's cell lit up as she saw she had an incoming call, it was Jane. 'Why is he calling now?' Lisbon muttered under her breath as she picked up the phone. 'What do you want Jane?'

'To know why you are up at three thirty in the morning, and to tell you that Red John has made a fatal mistake' Jane's voice rose a little and became more serious at the last comment. He could imagine her rolling her beautiful eyes at him and then them becoming startled and focussed. Thinking about her made his heart flutter, her body straighten as she took in the information, her lips part. Oh how he longed to kiss her, but not yet. Not until they had caught Red John, which was looking like it was going to be exceedingly soon.

'Fatal mistake? What do you mean? He's dead! Jane tell me i don't have to arrest you for murder' Lisbon snapped genuinely worried and confused but excited all the same.

'That Tony Barnton had a camera up in his room. And in the struggle that ensued he managed to unmask Red John. Now we have photographic proof of who he is and enough evidence to get him on death row' Jane answered happily, ignore her comment about her needing to arrest him.

'That's great. Get Cho to call all airports and ports, don't let him out of the country. Spread the photo to the Mexican border controls, let only the necessary people know that we have identified him. He can't escape this time. I'll see you in the morning, slight problems here.' Lisbon hung up not bothering to hide her smile. 'We've got him Harriet! Red John has been identified'

'Finally! Now we can all move on and get on with life.' Harriet chatted quickly, letting show every emotion she had rather than guarding her face.

**Will be finished soon. Promise... and there will be jisbon. Soon. Reviews, or maybe not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second last chapter :( but it has been fun! Today we learned equations of lines in maths... well the others did I thought up jisbon stuff and counted days til s3 starts! Thank you to all who reviewd, ur all so nice.**

**Disclaimer: not mine belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc.**

The office was as busy as ever Jane noticed but didn't really care. He was in touching distance of getting Red John and it just made him hungrier, not for revenge but to just move on. Perhaps he could, maybe he could move on with Lisbon. He did like her, feel very protective over her but not until Red John was gone completely.

A light laughter brought Jane back to reality. When he opened his eyes he saw the most amazing sight. Two girls, the same height, same emerald eyes only difference being the hair colour (one almost black, the other a very light blonde) were walking towards him chatting away, smiling. Lisbon was beautiful when she smiled, she should do it more often.

'Hey Jane, don't look so shocked it's only us' Lisbon said sarcastically.

'Yeah, we are a lot to take in but still, you're the mentalist. Master of oblivious and so on' Harriet joined in, chiding jokingly. It was the first time he had properly seen her smile, the likeness between her and Lisbon was remarkable.

'Funny! I was just shocked that you, Harriet, had chosen to come in today. I mean we're going to find Red John. It probably won't be pretty' Jane tried unsuccessfully to cover his tracks but the brunette saw through him.

'Jane, play nice. She has as much right as you to be here.' She scolded, crossing her arms but failing to hide the smile creeping onto her face.

'Harriet, you have to stay in the car. Raids are very dangerous, you're not even supposed to be here.' Lisbon tried to persuade the blonde who had insisted on joining the team to the raid.

'I'll stay by the car, just not in it' Harriet eventually managed to sway Lisbon into agreeing.

'Fine, but if anything happens get back in the car. OK?'

'Sure.' Harriet knew not to flog a dead horse. Secretly thinking _score!_

The team, backed up by SWAT, burst into the bungalow shouting who they were. Harriet watching dutifully from the car heard shots but was surprised when a figure in black smashed through a window and landed neatly on his feet. The man ran past the front door just as Lisbon raced down the hallway. As if moving in slow motion, the man ,Red John, pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed at the small woman who was moving in for a rugby tackle. He hadn't noticed the blonde girl standing by the car so it came as a bit of a surprise when instead of hitting the Kevlar protected CBI agent he hit a still running, teenager. Stunned, he hesitated for a minute giving Lisbon enough time to tackle him and put him in cuffs. Officers ran over to shove the man into a van as Lisbon ran back to Harriet, worried but cursing the girls' stupid movement.

'Ow!' Was all that Harriet could get out as Lisbon rushed over calling for Van Pelt, who had come after hearing shots, to get an ambulance.

'It's going to be OK. Everything will be alright.' Lisbon repeated the words she had muttered only a few hours ago again trying to convince herself as well as the curled up child.

'Harriet! How... what happened? Who did this to you? Is an ambulance coming?' Jane yelled as he left the house running to the pair lying on the ground.

'It's.. All... good' Harriet winced at the words but managed to smile up at Jane's scared face. Realization dawned on his face as he turned around in panic, searching for his nemesis.

'He's gone Jane. PD's taking him to the office. It's OK' Lisbon assured him, the last part to both the injured girl and the frenzied blonde consultant.

'Relatives of Harriet Barnton.' The tall doctor called into the waiting room. Lisbon stood up, glancing an invitation down to the still seated Jane. They had been sitting there for a few hours while Harriet had been in surgery. 'Right, the bullet hit Harriet in the breast bone burying itself there. We managed to remove it and place a tight bandage round her. She should wake up in the next half hour assuming nothing major happens. All in all she should be out in a week, possibly five days.' The doctor explained as she led Lisbon and Jane (who she assumed to be the parents. Lisbon lookalike with blonde hair) towards the room. 'I'll leave you with her. Press the call button when she wakes up'

As the doctor left, Lisbon sat down beside Harriet and Jane stood just behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles at the base of her neck. After a short while Harriet's eyes fluttered open and spoke her first words, 'holy crap that hurt.'

Jane burst out laughing whereas Lisbon smiled pressed the call button 'Good to see you're awake. But why the hell did you take a bullet for me?'

'Em, because your a kind person and I decided to repay you for your generosity.' Harriet answered chuckling, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through her chest. 'How come you're here Jane? I thought you'd be saving the day and getting a confession from Red John.' Jane's face darkened slightly but he answered in his usual jovial tone, 'Our little heroine couldn't go unnoticed. And anyway, he fessed up as soon as they were in the interrogation room. I have a copy of it if you want. Cho brought it round while you were in surgery.'

'I'm alright. What was the guy's name though, out of curiosity? And I ain't no heroine.' Harriet shrugged, the last part in a fake Glaswegian accent.

Lisbon suppressed a giggle, 'He was Jonathon Crimson, no surprise where his nickname came from eh?'

Harriet thought about the answered for a moment, 'I guess not. Changing subject, how long am I here for?'

**Next one last chapter:( shame im kinda enjoyin writin it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter... boo! I passed my physics test so im a bit high cos i honestly thought i wz gonna fail. So hey good news. Im gonna try to write jisbon so here goes... tell me i get it right, or wrong! Thankz to all who review specially jisbon4ever, I feel loved!**

**Disclaimer: still not mine :( belongs to CBS, Bruno Heller etc.**

**3 weeks later...**

'Goodnight Harriet,' Lisbon called up the stairs settling down on the sofa.

A muffled 'night' was the only reply.

Sighing Lisbon hugged her knees and leant back on the chair. Nothing much had happened in the last few weeks, criminals must be scared because the CBI had caught Red John. All the paperwork had been done, even he backlog of lawsuits Jane had acquired, speaking of Jane where was he?

'Here you go Lisbon' Jane appeared on cue passing Lisbon a cup of tea. 'I know you like tea really'

'You know me too well Jane' Lisbon commented as Jane sat down beside her. Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her in for a hug. Lisbon thought about what she was going to say before finally summing up the courage to show her emotions to the pain in the ass consultant, who she realised she had been falling for, 'I can't let her go Jane. I'm going to adopt her. But I can't do it alone, so seeing as you've been staying here some of the time, helping with Harriet, do you want to just move in permanently?' Lisbon got it out and turned to face Jane, expecting a rejection.

Hearing Lisbon ask him to move in pushed Jane's control over his emotions and just turned to face her gently capturing her lips in his. Lisbon deepened the kiss first, finally being able to express her emotions without having to speak. When the need to breath became too much for the pair, they reluctantly broke apart breathing heavily. 'I'll take that as a yes then?' Lisbon asked with a glint in her eyes.

'You bet ya.' Jane bantered smiling, feeling immensely happy that his feelings for Lisbon were reciprocated, 'slow?'

'Yeah, but not too slow' Lisbon agreed smiling.

'Good, now that I've got you, I don't want to let you go.' Jane assured, Cheshire grin spread across his face.

'Same' Lisbon finished giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 'I'm proud of you Jane. You managed to get over Red John.'

'Harriet could be a good influence on both of us. She makes you smile, did I ever say you look beautiful when you smile?' Jane replied sealing his question with a kiss.

**Finished. It has been fun :) Thankz to my old English teacher who don't know im writing this for teaching me how to write. And a big bugger off to my biology teacher for telling me to stop teaching! Goodbye peoples... until next time!**


End file.
